numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon A Time
Once Upon A Time is the 31st episode of Numberblocks. It will air for the first time on the CBeebies TV channel on September 24, 2018 at 9:15 am Synopsis A bedtime story all about the first five Numberblocks. Plot The first scene features a book with the picture of the first five Numberblocks on the cover. The book opens up to the first page: Chapter 1: In the Beginning One dangles from a rope and is getting lowered slowly. One: "Once upon a time, a red block fell from the sky." One lands on her side, retracts her face and her limbs, and ejects them back out, but the right way up. "I am One! This is fun! I am One block, and this is my Numberling, it means me, ONE!" One starts hopping around until, she knocks one of the props over. She looks at the fallen prop, mildly embarrassed, clears her throat and starts talking again. One: But she was all alone, so she wanted to make friends. LOOK! A magic mirror! I'm one! Another One: And I'm another ONE! One: Anyone for tennis?! She hits the ball, it bounces off of the top of the mirror, and bounces onto One, knocking her onto the other One. 1 + 1 = 2 Two: I am Two. How do you do? Chapter 2: Me and You Two: "I am Two. I have 1, 2, two blocks, and this means two. Wanna see me dance in my two dancing shoes?" Two dances, but accidentally steps on a loose floorboard One is standing on, throwing her into the air. 2 + 1 = 3 Three: "I am Three. Look at me!" Chapter 3: Me, Me, ME! Three: "I am Three. I have 1, 2, 3, three blocks. I have three juggling balls, and this means three." Three juggles her balls while One and Two watch. Two tosses One onto her. 3 + 1 = 4 Four: "I am Four. Have we met before?" Chapter 4: Four's House Four: "Hello, I am Four. I have 1, 2, 3, 4, four blocks. And can you guess what shape I am? Right, it's a square. I have 1, 2, 3, 4, four sides, and 1, 2, 3, 4, four corners." Four sees that someone has chewed four holes on the tablecloth. That someone is his pet square, Squarey. He fixes it with four square plates. One, Two, and Three come in the house. Four asks them who wants a square cookie. But Four cannot reach the cookie jar. One jumps on Four. 4 + 1 = 5 Five: "I am Five. I fell alive!' Chapter 5: The Star Turn Five: "I have 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, five blocks. And I like stars 'cause they have five points. It makes me a rock star! Thank you and good night!" As Five ends the story, the Numberblocks 1-4 fall asleep in bed. Trivia * This is the first ever episode to be released in 2018. * It's also the first episode of Series 2, and Season 3 (AKA Series 2A) * The last part of the episode is similar to "The Terrible Twos" from Series 1. * This episode is a callback to the first season of the show (High Five!). ** Because of this, the High Five! intro plays instead of the Ten out of Ten one. ***This may be because the numbers bigger than Five don't appear. *This episode follows the debut of Squarey, a small brown character who is Four's pet. *Five's 1+2+2 form from "Odds and Evens" appears in the episode. *One's play is a callback to the episodes One'' and Another One.'' *This episode marks the first time the word "Numberling" is used in the show. *Squarey resembles that of a dog. *The next 4 following episodes will be about Zero to Five. Gallery OUAT-26.PNG|"Goodnight, everyone." OUAT-25.PNG|Numberblocks 1-4 tired OUAT-24.PNG|"Let's play!" OUAT-23.PNG|Chapter 5: The star turn OUAT-22.PNG|"I feel alive." OUAT-21.PNG|"I can't reach." OUAT-20.PNG|Squarey OUAT-19.PNG|"I'm a square. I have four sides and four corners." OUAT-18.PNG|Chapter 4: Four's house OUAT-17.PNG|Three and One adding up OUAT-16.PNG|Three upside-down OUAT-15.PNG|Three changing shape OUAT-14.PNG|One and Two watching OUAT-13.PNG|"I have three blocks." OUAT-12.PNG|Chapter 3: Me, me, me OUAT-11.PNG|"Look at me!" OUAT-10.PNG|"I have two blocks." OUAT-9.PNG|One and Two Category:Episodes Category:Seven's Bad Unlucky Day